The telecom authority in some countries requires two operators to operate one wireless communication network jointly to ensure competition. For example, two operators operate a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network jointly. That is, in a CDMA network, two operators operate two different carrier frequencies, and the two operators share the parts of the system except the carrier frequency. The shared parts include: the Base Transceiver Station (BTS), Base Station Controller (BSC), Packet Control Function (PCF), Mobile Switching Center (MSC), and Packet Data Serving Node (PDSN). The MSC is applicable to Circuit Switched (CS) voice services. The BSC is applicable to CS voice services, and outputs an Assignment Complete message or a Layer-3 Call Management (CM) Service Request message that carries the CS voice service information to the MSC. The MSC creates charging information according to the CS voice service information sent by the BSC. The PCF is applicable to Packet Switched (PS) data services, and outputs the PS data service information to the PDSN. The PDSN supports the transmission of packet data to the Internet/Intranet, works as an interface between the Radio Access Network (RAN) and the Packet Data Network (PDN), serves as a packet data access gateway, and creates PS data service charging information through the terminal user data recorded in the Packet Routing Function (PRF) and the A11-Registration Request message sent in the PCF. The terminal user enjoys the services of two carrier frequencies through the carrier frequencies operated by the two operators.
In practice, the BSC and the PCF may be combined into a BSC/PCF, or set separately.
When the terminal user enjoys the services of two carrier frequencies, the charging information generated by at least one of the MSC and the PDSN needs to be differentiated according to operations to facilitate charge settlement between the operators. However, in the existing CDMA protocol, the MSC or the PDSN is unable to differentiate the operator information of different operators in a network, and does not support separate charge settlement according to different operator information.